A Different Path
by TheWyldeWynd
Summary: In which life goes on. WorldPool
1. Chapter 1

_Sooo I was glancing through my folders of previously written fics, and I can across this little darling. Different Path has the distinction of being one of the first fics I started with serious intent, and the greater distinction of being the first one I finished! Yay!_

_So I decided to put it up. I'll try to keep on a once a week update basis, like I'm trying to do with Lioness, soooo hopefully I'll be able to stick to that!_

_Here it is! Enjoy!_

* * *

The air was always hot, but today, in Shenshen's hut, it seemed unbearably so. A jolt of pain shot through her body and she gritted her teeth. "Funny, I don't remember it being this bad with the other two."

Her life-mate smiled at her, "Our baby's impatient to meet his mother. I can't say that I blame him."

She chuckled then winced as another contraction started, "Where's Sunfox?"

"With Cutter and Skywise, don't worry about her. She'll be fine with them for a bit longer."

At that she had to throw back her head and laugh. Hearing her overprotective life-mate say that their daughter would be fine without them was just funny. Suddenly her laughter was cut off by another contraction, worse than any of the earlier ones. Her life-mate's eyes widened, "Shenshen!" He called, "The baby's coming!" Within moments the mid-wife was at their side.

Wincing in pain she began to push, Shenshen murmuring instructions that she didn't need but found comforting, and her life-mate holding her close.

"Just a bit more, just… a… bit… there!"

She fell back gasping against her life-mates chest.

"You have a son!"

She opened her eyes as Shenshen placed the newborn in her arms. "He's so beautiful." Her life-mate whispered.

"Yes. He is."

The boy gave a soft wail then settled down in his mother's arms. He looked up at his parents with a pair of amazingly bright blue eyes. Her life-mate got up and grabbed a blanket from nearby. As he was headed back Shenshen intercepted him, "Sunfox has been asking when she can come in."

He smiled, "She's been waiting so long to meet her new baby brother, let's not make her wait any longer." He crossed the rest of the distance and gently wrapped the blanket around their son's dark skinned body.

'Their son.'

A few tears formed in his eyes, *We have a son!*

She smiled at him as he took her hand, the warmth and joy of his sending banishing any residual pain away. *He needs a name life-mate.*

*And by that tone I guess that you have one in mind.*

*Mhm. Sandcat.*

…

*You heard that from Leetah didn't you.*

He wrinkled his nose in slight annoyance when she began to chuckle. After a moment he sent again, *Sandcat… it's a good name. And it's not as though I could dissuade you anyway.*

*It's good to see that you're learning.*

"Mama, Papa! Is that him!?"

A bundle of brown and gold shot towards them. Her life-mate managed to catch the child before her path landed her on mother and baby.

"Careful Sunfox, you don't want to squish your new baby brother do you?"

"That's him? But he's so tiny!"

Her parents chuckled softly as her father sat down next to her mother, still holding her, "No smaller than normal. Actually, you were smaller than he was."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Sandcat."

"Sa-nd-ca-t… I like it! Hello Sandcat I'm your sister! My name's Sunfox I can't wait until you're big enough to play it'll be great! I teach you to climb and hunt and ride a wolf and we'll tie Strongbow's bootlaces together when he's not looking like Skywise showed me and…"

As their daughter rambled on to her little brother the life-mates merely held each other, their eyes and hearts filled with joy. **I never imagined that having a family could feel so wonderful.**

She smiled, **Just wait until both of them are running around, then we'll see how wonderful it is.** they both chuckled softy and she looked up into his eyes, **High Ones Rayek I love you.**

He smiled back, filled with a warmth that most never saw, **And I you my Dehl, and I you.**

* * *

_The name Sandcat was directly stolen- I mean borrowed- from the uber-glorious Manga. Worship her mortals. Worship I say!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does Treestump think Cutter should be chief?"

Rayek looked down at his daughter in surprise, "How do you know that's what Treestump thinks?"

"Heard him tell One-Eye. He talks about it some of the others too, but never when Strongbow or Moonshade or Crescent are around. Why does he think Cutter should be chief?"

The hunter shrugged, "I suppose it's because your mother was the chief before Crescent."

Sunfox wrinkled her nose in confusion, "If Mother was the chief before Crescent, why isn't she chief now?"

Rayek sighed softly and sat down, the realization that his daughter wasn't going to stop asking questions any time soon setting in, "Because she stepped down and gave Crescent the Chief's Knot years ago."

"Why?"

"I suppose she thought that Crescent would make a better chieftess."

"Why?"

He looked down at her, "Why the sudden interest in all this?"

"Well Skywise said that if Cutter was the chief and didn't have any children then I would be chief's heir."

He made sure that his face was calm and gentle as he asked, "Is that what you want?" while inside his thoughts ran along the line of, 'Oh High Ones please no! It's bad enough that she has a wolf-friend, I can't handle anything more!'

"No. Skywise just told me to ask you. Me and Tailchaser are going to go play with Dart now. Bye Papa!"

He stared after her, glad that she left before he had a breakdown.

"Something wrong love?"

He looked up at Joyleaf's grinning face from where he sat on the ground, one hand clutching at his heart, "I'm going to kill Skywise."

Laughing she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time, just enjoying each other's silent company. Suddenly he turned to her, "Where's Sandcat?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she turned her head to hide a wicked smile, "I left him with Skywise."

The peace in the Wolfriders' caves was disturbed when a voice from nearby screamed, "WHAT!"

Skywise grinned down at Sandcat, "Sounds like something upset your papa. I wonder what it could be."


	3. Chapter 3

*Sunfox? What are you doing?*

The child froze in place, then slowly turned her head to look up at the elder, "H'lo Strongbow. What are you doing here?"

*That's what I just asked _you_ cub.* Strongbow's eyes narrowed a bit. The daughter of Joyleaf and Rayek was becoming too much like Skywise and Pike for his liking.

"Pouncing."

Strongbow was forced to think about that for a minute, surely he had heard wrong. *Did you say _'pouncing'_?*

"Mmhmm. I just need someone silly enough to walk by."

*You just need someone to walk by.* Pouncing. A Wolfrider cub pouncing like some sort of cat. It was just too bizarre.

"Yep. We put stick-traps all around so when someone steps on them they get stuck and can't chase us after we pounce them."

*We? Who is-* He started to walk forward but after a few steps he found himself standing in… something… sticky? *What the-*

_**"AAAAAH!"**_

Something slammed into his back from above and he found himself lying face down on the ground; the sticky… whatever-it-was holding him fast. After a moment of shock realization of what had just happened set in.

_***DART! SUNFOX! GET BACK HERE!***_

The two cubs sped away, laughing madly.

"Who should we pounce on next?"

"Scouter." Sunfox said with an evil grin, "He makes funny noises."


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. That was the key. She made sure that she was completely silent as she stalked her prey. Slowly she crept up behind it making sure that she kicked no rocks and stepped upon no sticks, things that would make her presence known and cause her hunt to end in failure. Almost there now, just a bit more. She tensed, ready to leap and bring down her prey. Victory would be so sweet; she imagined the howl the tribe would have for her. Almost… there…

"Nice try cub."

She wobbled, nearly falling over. "How do you always know?!' she cried in utter despair.

Sunfox chuckled, "You breathe through your mouth Ember. You'll have to stop that if you're going to be the great huntress you say you'll be."

Ember plopped down next to her aunt, a frown on her face. "It doesn't matter what I do. You'll always know."

The golden curled one grinned and pushed a stray lock of fire-red hair from her kin's face, "You catch on quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

Sandcat was well known amongst the Sun-villagers and Wolfriders for being a very calm child. He was even tempered; hard to ruffle. In short it took a great deal to annoy him. A great deal… or his cousin.

"Come _on_ Sandcat! Stop being a grump and play! You have to!"

"No I really don't.

"Yes you do! I said so!"

The young boy wrinkled his nose in annoyance, "Who made you chief's heir?!"

Ember planted her hands on her hips, "I'm going to be."

"Oh really."

"Yes! When father is chief then I'll be his heir."

Sandcat scoffed, "Please. Cutter's never going to be chief."

"Yes he is! He's blood-of-chiefs so he's going to be chief!"

"Crescent's the chieftess. Cutter tried to take the chief's-lock from her once but she kicked his sorry rump into the dirt."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"And if he ever tries again… she'll beat him again."

Ember screamed in rage as she launched herself at him. The two rolled around on the ground for a bit, exchanging punches, kicks and even bites before they were yanked apart.

"High Ones take it, can't you two be left alone for a moment?!" When the two refused to stop lunging at each other Sunfox shook her head, and then promptly knocked theirs together. "Done yet?" She asked sweetly. They fell to the ground the second she let them go. "That's what I thought. Now what started this?"

The two combatants glanced at each other then began to talk, very loudly, and very quickly. At the same time.

"Enough! Sandcat you first. What happened?"

Her brother glared at Ember, "She jumped me!"

"And why did she do that?"

He shifted, "I don't know."

"Sandcat."

"What! I didn't do anything! All I said was that Crescent was chief and Cutter wasn't!"

"That's all?"

He wriggled nervously under his sister's intense stare, "I might have mentioned that Crescent kicked his tail once and could do it again."

"And then she jumped you?"

"Yes."

Sunfox turned, "Ember is that what happened?"

The redhead nodded angrily.

The eldest of the three sighed, "Ember, his being a brat was no reason for you to attack him."

"But he said-!"

"The truth. And while he should've been less antagonistic you should've had more self control."

Ember frowned sulkily, "Father still should be chief."

Sunfox growled in annoyance, "High Ones take it. You need to stop spending so much time with Treestump, and for that matter so should Cutter."

"But he's Blood-of-Chiefs!"

"Not anymore. When Joyleaf gave the chief's-lock to Crescent she made it so Crescent's cubs will be Blood-of-Chiefs."

"Why!"

"Because she... Oh High Ones take it. Sit down this will take a bit."

The cubs plopped on a nearby rock, their former anger displaced by the promise of a story.

"You know how Mother became chieftess before Crescent, right?"

Sandcat nodded, "When her life-mate Bearclaw was killed by the human shaman."

"Right, and since they had never recognized there was no heir. A few turns after Mother became chieftess she was nearly killed by a bear, Rain healed her but she got worried because next time he might not do it in time. So she decided to name Crescent her heir."

"Why?"

"Because Crescent showed the most potential to be chief I suppose."

"But grandmother recognized, she had father!"

"Yes but not until two eights after she stepped down and made Crescent chieftess."

"But why did she step down?!"

Sunfox cast her eyes skyward, 'High Ones take it! I'm going to have to apologize to the whole tribe if I ever escape! Was I ever this bad?'

"Sunfox? Why _did_ she step down?"

The huntress turned a baleful glare on her younger brother, revenge would be required on both of the little monsters if she lived long enough. "I don't know." She said frostily, "She's never told me."

"Why hasn't she told you?"

She felt her left eye start to twitch, "Don't you two have something better to do? A hunt? A game? An ancient evil to resurrect?"

The two cubs exchanged a glance that, if she remembered correctly, meant "Grown-ups really don't know anything" and scampered off.

"What was it this time? Why is the sky blue? Where do cubs come from?"

"Why isn't Cutter chief."

Dart and Skywise chuckled, "Oh, Treestump's grumble. I'm surprised you're still alive."

Sunfox shook her head and threw an arm around Dart's shoulders, "Were we ever that bad?"

Skywise laughed loudly, "Don't flatter yourself honey-curls." He turned and began to walk back to the caves, "You're still that bad."


	6. Chapter 6

_So, ah... funny story. I... actually forgot that I hadn't finished uploading this one. Yeah. I am an intelligent person. Gunna... gunna do that know._

* * *

"Dart? Is something wrong?"

Sunfox placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, eyes filled with concern.

The young chief sighed, not turning but pressing a little against her touch. "No. Nothing's... wrong."

She settled next to him, teasingly bumping against his side as she did. "Oh? Then is something... right?" She grinned at him, eyelids lowered a bit. Her grin brightened as a soft blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh-ho! Has the mighty hunter finally fallen?! And who may the lucky elf be?" She shifted closer a bit, lips twisting in an appealing smile, "Anyone I know?"

"I... Shushen!"

Sunfox started in surprise, eyes flying open. Beside her Dart had leapt to his feet, face suddenly brightened. His eyes fixed on the approaching elf.

Sunfox rose to her feet, far more slowly than her companion had. She eyed the newcomer coolly and he responded in turn. But then he smiled at Dart, and Dart smiled back, and Sunfox knew.

Dart turned to her mouth open to speak. She couldn't. Couldn't hear what she knew he was going to say. "I just remembered, I promised I'd gather some lizard-eggs for the meal tonight." She pulled back from Dart shocked face, from Shushen's triumphant smile. She tossed Dart a quick smile, glad when she could finally turn her head and look away from it all. "Sweetwater Dart. ...Shushen." And she was gone.

############################

Sunfox's foot lashed out, sending a small stone hurtling away into the distance.

Shushen! Of all the people it had to be Shushen! What was there in Shushen that could tempt someone like Dart? He was alright if one cared for bright green eyes, a-a smooth and toned body... a warm smile.

Sunfox hung her head, half-sitting, half-falling to a rock. How could this happen? How could she... how could he? Was he blind or did he just not care?! This was all so wrong. He had always been hers! Her Dart.

But now he was Shushen's Dart. And Sunfox was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_... I **really **need to stop forgetting to update things. -_-_

_(is anyone even reading this?)_

* * *

Screams torn through the air of the Sun Village, mixing with the clash of swords into a hellish cacophony.

Sunfox spared herself a moment of horror, staring down at the corpse of a young Go-Back. How could this… travesty have started? Elves killing elves, slaughtering each other thoughtlessly, as humans did? A battle cry sounded behind her and Sunfox forced the confusion and pain away.

Time blurred, bodies fell and blood flew through the air, soaking into her clothes and staining her skin. Her muscles screamed in agony as her many wounds burned. How many Go-Backs had she killed? How many Sun-Villagers had she been unable to save? Lutei, Newstar's lifemate and Kimo's father, had fallen. So had Imbri, one of their first Jack-Wolfriders. Tears streamed down her face, mingling with blood and sweat.

"_**YOU, GO-BACK! YOU'RE MEAT TO BE WASTED!"**_

She whipped around at the sound. Surely such hatred and rage could never come from Dart! Hers eyes found him, and time slowed to a crawl. She saw Shushen writhing on the ground. She saw Dart pressing an attack on a frightened Go-Back. And she saw the Go-Back behind him, arrowed pointing straight at Dart.

She was moving, screaming his name into the death wails and battle cries. Her limbs felt impossibly heavy, body screaming for her to stop. She felt so cursed _slow_, like she was caught in one of their old stick-traps.

Somehow, she heard the twang of the arrow above the din. She saw Dart turn, too late to escape the deadly missile.

She reached him, his fevered, slick body pressing against her hands. Their eyes met, and suddenly, with a blossom of fire in her back, the world went white.

_Pictures raced before her eyes. She blinked, looking up at the smiling faces above her, and the words 'Mama' and 'Baba' filled her mind. She toddled across their cave-den, falling to the ground with a wail, before she was caught up in her father's arms. Her hands ran through Tailchaser's fur, and she howled to the world that she was a __**true**__ Wolfrider. She and Dart ran over the rocks, lungs burning with excursion and laughter as Scouter chased after them. Dart held her as she sobbed into Tailchaser's old, broken body. The huntsong pounded in her veins and as she watched Dart fell the bristle-boar, she realized that she had fallen in love with him. She cried alone under the moon, knowing that Dart had moved his possessions into Shushen's hut, and her heart shattered to bits. _

"_**S…fo…! Sun… ple…! Sunfox!"**_

Her vision blurred again, the whiteness darkening to an ashy gray. A figure loomed above her, a pair of arms cradling her. **D…art?**

She heard his sob, felt it. _****Sunfox hold on, just hold on please!****_

A surge of fire tore through her body, **Dart… share… share with me…** she tried to focus her eyes on him, to fight the darkness just a bit longer. **Us… share us…**

His tears fell against her face, and she felt the shocked realization, the shame through the sending. _**Dyrr.**_ the word swept through her, bringing at last the feeling she had longed for since he had stolen her heart. _**I am Dyrr.**_

**My Dyrr. I… I am… Poneen… my… Dyr-**

Alone under the dark sky and dirty rain, Dart clutched her lifeless body to his chest, and cried.

* * *

_Just an epilogue to go, and then this is finished._

_R&R!_


	8. Epilogue

"Oh Dart! He's so beautiful!"

Dart smiled gently, watching his parents and sister coo over his newborn son. Around them the Wolfriders drew near, all eager to see the child.

"Just look at him! Oh Strongbow, how he looks like you!"

"Looks a bit more like his father, wouldn't you say?"

"But he has Serrin's eyes."

"Simply precious!"

Tyleet looked up at him, eyes bright with joy and curiosity, "Dart, have you chosen a name for him yet?"

His heart skipped a beat as all eyes turned his way. This was it. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Rayek, Joyleaf? We were thinking," he looked up at them, trying to hide his nerves, "if you allow it, we'd like to name him Fox."

No one spoke. Dart swallowed, not even the comforting strength radiating from Shushen and Serrin calming him fully.

Rayek had turned away, Joyleaf standing next to him, one hand clapsing his shoulder. It seemed as though an eternity passed.

"Fox…" Slowly, Rayek turned back to Dart, eyes glistening. He smiled softly, then nodded, "It's a good name."

Beside her lifemate, Joyleaf smiled, blinking through her own tears as she nodded her agreement.

Dart returned the smile, all his worries fading to a tiny, single fear. Finally, he turned to a lone figure standing apart from the rest, "Sandcat?"

At the edge of the gathering Sandcat was still, arms crossed, eyes fixed on the ground. Dart saw the tremble in his shoulders, the tensing of his jaw, the mist over his eyes. Finally, the younger elf looked up, face stony and distant. "Bit cruel to give him a name like that. It'll be the devil to live up to. Still," he shrugged, then sighed deeply, "a bit of incentive never hurt anyone." Their eyes met and, beneath the cold words, Dart felt Sandcat's acceptance.

As tears threatened to overflow his eyes, the tribe gathered close to welcome Fox.

#######################

The cool, pre-dawn air wrapped itself around Dart, bringing the sweet scent of dew to his nose. Nestled in his arms, Fox cooed sleepily and blinked his blurry eyes.

He smiled down at his son, "What do you think cub? You ready to live up to your name?" His smile grew even wider when the child giggled, reaching his tiny arms up to grab at his father's hair, "Yes, yes you are. And it's a good name to live up to." He kissed Fox's head softly, "She would have loved you."

_-Dyrr-_

He started in confusion, glancing around at their surroundings, "Serrin?

A soft sound, so like a laugh, chimed out from the emptiness.

_-Dyrr-_

A breeze swept over him, running through his hair, brushing his cheek. It felt… it felt strangely like a… hand. Slowly, the breeze slipped down, seeming to caressing Fox's cheek. The baby giggled, reaching up a hand as though grasping someone's finger.

The breeze rolled away to the ground, catching up sand and earth that swirled into the air. Dart stared in shock as the dawn light illuminated the swirl, seeming to transform it. There, just for a moment, it was not sand on the wind that held his gaze, but a bright flash of golden eyes and a wild tussle of golden curls.

Dart's mouth fell open, a gasp caught in his throat, "…Sunfox?"

The breeze swirled again, golden sand dancing in the air, drawing a burst of laughter from Fox and a warmth to Dart's eyes. As dawn fully broke over the Sun Village, Dart smiled, and a soft ring of laughter rang in the wind.

* * *

**_AN: _**_And there it is. Not that long, not that thrilling, but I have to say I love this little fic. I hope ya'll liked it as well!_

_Quick thank-you's:_

**_elyse43230, Mondtanz, _**_and **MorningStar101**, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Also, big thank you to **Negrath **for reviewing, faving, _and _following. Glad you all enjoyed this, and hope to see you in other stories!_

_-Shalom! ^-^_


End file.
